Beyonder
The Beyonder is a god-like being with limitless powers in the Marvel universe. Though with infinite power he is far more concerned with finding meaning to life as a concept. ''The Secret Wars '' The Beyonder was originally an organizer of a massive battle between many of the signature the heroes and villains of the Marvel universe. The Beyonder would summon them to a distant planet in order to see who was more powerful the forces of good or evil. The Beyonder was not just looking at powers but also judgment, he wanted to see who would bee more efficient, as such he choose a planet that already had a populations but one over largely subservient and weak alien humanoids who would be only good as hapless civilians and of no import in battle to the event he had set in motion. Eventually Doctor Doom creates a device to steal the Beyonder's powers and since the Beyonder claimed all he was was power he seemed to vanish once his essence was sapped into Doom. As it would turn out later The Beyonder possessed Doom's right-hand villain The Claw and had been using him to get close to Doom to regain his powers. The power of the Beyonder begins adversly affecting Doom's judgement and cause structural distortion in both his body and mind and he is forced to give up his powers, freeing them into the ether, at which point The Beyonder leaves The Claw and becomes whole again. With the forces of good as the ones to convince and ultimately cause Doom to give up The Beyonder's powers as well as fight their way into see Doom in the first place, The Beyonder declares them to be the winners of his contest though he also state that even if not he considered would have simply disqualified the forces of evil for turning on him. He returned the forces of good and evil to Earth, the forces of evil with no memory of where they had been. The forces of good were allowed to return home wiser and figuratively stronger, though in Spiderman's case it was literally stronger as he had come in contact with a symbiote called Venom while on the planet which had enhanced his powers. Finding Purpose After the events of The Secret Wars the Beyonder went across the universe looking for purpose and started on Earth, where most of his contestants had been from. Beyonder found his limitless powers made life easy, he made life perfect for himself and those in his immediate facility. He gave himself wealth, good-looks and used his powers to endear himself to the masses, not mentally but rather just by passing himself off as a magical meta-human with power to spare and excessive wealth. The Beyonder eventually became bored with being pampered and admired all day and came to the conclusion he would make a hobby of helping the forces of good as an amusement, however since he could have anything he wanted, he made up his mind to only lightly use his powers and to do so as a supporter to Earth's main heroes rather than instantly fix everything for them. The Beyonder tends to go through numerous trial runs of this inadvertently making bad situations worse in some regards but continually trying to get better and better at intervening without disrupting the lives of super-heroes. Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality Warper Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good